MOTHER KAIRI
by Kengirl92
Summary: SOMEONE'S EXPECITNG A LITTLE JOY IN THEIR LIFE... I WONDER WHO THE FATHER IS? if u review ill luv ya foreva!
1. BIG SURPRISE

The sun shined over his brown soft hair. Sora lay next to a sleeping Kairi in his bed. Kairi was asleep as Sora got out of bed and walked to the bathroom. He turned on the water and started to take a shower. Kairi awoke to the sound of the shower and walked into the bathroom. Sora scrubbed himself gently when he noticed someone behind him.

He turned around in a flash to notice Kairi in the shower with him. He hugged her gently and laughed. "I thought someone was trying to kill me," said Sora laughing gently. "Sora! Why would I kill the man I love?" said Kairi laughing.

Kairi sat at the table in the kitchen of their secret hideaway. Red, yellow, and pink fruits only native to Destiny Island were in a bowl. Sora came running up to her as he put his shoes on. "We're going to Hollow Bastion today aren't we" asked Kairi excitedly. "Yeah. I got to go make sure Riku is up. Meet me by Hope Island around 11:00 a.m." said Sora as he slid down the railing of the stairs. Kairi watched him travel to Riku's house. Like a dagger, a sharp pain came to the princess's side.

"Riku… Riku… RIKU ANSWER THE DOOR," said Sora as he pounded on Riku's door. Inside, Riku was asleep. He wore his red and pink-hearted (Author's Note: how cute!) boxers and was topless. (Author's Note: Hehehe. Riku is sexy!) The banging finally woke Riku up. The long silver haired bishonen jumped out of his bed in shock. 'WHY WON'T SORA LEAVE ME ALONE' thought Riku to himself. Riku walked to the door sulking and rubbing his eyes.

"What's wrong Riku, you look tired,"

"YOU WOKE ME UP YOU FOOL" screamed Riku angrily. "I had to, I need to tell you something" said Sora seriously. The half asleep boy and his company plopped down on the couch. "What is so important that you need to wake me up at 9:00 a.m. when we are leaving at 11:00 a.m. for Hollow Bastion?" Riku seemed still very pissed off. " Well you know I love Kairi. We kind of-"

"YOU WHAT?" screamed Riku. This news seemed to have awoken him. "I can't believe it! You guys finally did it!" said Riku cheerfully. "Did you use-" said Riku. Sora blushed and replied with "DUH".

11:00 seemed to come fast as the boys had spent their time talking about what had happened. "Where's Kairi?" said Riku as they sat on the sand. Riku was wearing a black jacket with a white undershirt. He wore black pants and black boots. Riku held his sword by his side. "I don't know," said Sora as he sat down next to his silver haired friend. Sora wore a red shirt with black pants. He held his key blade by his side.

A young girl ran toward the boys. "Kairi" said Riku as he waved to her. Her outfit seemed very simple, only a black t-shirt and a long red skirt. "Whoa, you are dressed to impress," said Riku as he spun Kairi around. "Thanks Riku. Where is Donald and Goofy," asked Kairi. "They should be here any moment," said Sora. He walked closer to Kairi and hugged her. "AWWW" said Riku as he laughed. Sora gave Riku and evil glare as he continued to hug Kairi.

The medium sized Gummi ship came in a flash. The orange and red ship landed safely on the beach. Goofy and Donald walked out calmly as they greeted the friends that they had not seen in almost a year. "Donald, Goofy!" screamed Sora as he ran up to his old friends. "Gwash, It's been along time since we've seen you Sora. You've grown," said Goofy excitedly. "I have grown a lot," said Sora as he gave his usual cheerful smile. Kairi stepped out shyly to greet Donald and Goofy. "Hello miss Kairi" said Donald as he shook Kairi's hand. "Hello Donald" said Kairi cheerfully.

The group entered the Gummi ship and started off on their way to Hollow Bastion. Riku sat quietly on the right side of the ship as he looked out of the window. Sora sat next to Kairi staring outside. Yawning, Kairi rested her head on Sora's shoulder. 'They really do seem in love' thought Riku as he stared at his two best friends. "We're a gonna get to Hollow Bastion in about a few minutes he-huck!" said Goofy happily.

**Kairi's POV:**

We got off of the ship and started to walk to the big castle to greet Sora and Riku's friends. The sharp pain kept coming back but I tried to ignore it as I started to climb the steps to the castle. After climbing only 3 steps the pain came back to me but this time it was too hard to bear. I continued to walk up the stairs trying to ignore. Today was supposed to be fun and I wasn't going to ruin it because of my silly stomach pain. After about halfway up the long stone stairway to the castle I started to feel a little dizzy.

**NO ONE'S POV:**

Kairi continued to walk when the stomach pain seemed to overwhelm her too much. "So..ra" whispered Kairi as she started to fall down the stairs. "KAIRI" screamed the group as they turned around in shock. Sora grabbed Kairi's arm and stopped her from fall down. "We need to get her to the castle, quickly" said Riku as he signaled everyone to start to run up the stairs. Sora held Kairi as he continued up the stairs.

Riku and Goofy started to bang on the door hard trying to get in. The door opened and in the doorway stood Aerith to greet the group. "Kairi!" said Aerith as she ran over to Sora. "Follow me, we must get her to a room" said Aerith as she led Sora to a room for Kairi quickly. Sora ran after Aerith as he carried Kairi's soft body in his arms.

When the morning sky turned dark all seemed to be in saddened. Sora was still waiting for a response from Aerith. Aerith had been with Kairi for many hours and now Sora wanted answers. Sora started to open the door when Riku stopped him. "Its okay dude, she'll be alright," said Riku as he tried to cheer up the saddened Sora. Squall sat beside Cloud as they waited too for an answer. Aerith came outside to greet the anxious people who waited to see Kairi. "How is-" said Sora when Aerith held Sora's hand. "Come with me" said Aerith.

Inside the room, Kairi laid down in the bed motionless. Her usual smile which could even be seen when she was asleep, was no were on her beautiful face. Aerith walked over to the bed and put her hand on Kairi's head. "What's wrong with her?" said Sora. "She's going to be fine. I want her to say here for a few more days," said Aerith as she smiled.

"Why do you want her to stay?" said Sora as he smiled because Kairi was okay. "She's pregnant," said Aerith as she stared at Sora. Sora stood in shook. 'Me, a father' thought Sora to himself. "I can't believe it," said Sora as he sat down on a nearby chair about to faint.

The sun arose the next morning and Kairi opened her eyes for the first time in hours. 'What happened?' thought Kairi to herself as she looked around the room. Sora was asleep on the floor beside her. Kairi moved the cover from her legs and tried to get out of bed. Kairi felt a sharp pain as he foot touched the floor. Kairi put the cover over her legs again and stared at the ceiling as she heard Sora snore.

"You silly Bum" said Kairi as she stroked Sora's face. "What… Whoa! Kairi, you're finally awake" said Sora as he got off of the floor. "Do you know what is wrong with me? I can't walk without feeling a sharp pain," said Kairi as she started to touch Sora's hand. "You're…. You're…." said Sora nervously.

"YOUR'E PREGNANAT! I'M SO HAPPY FOR YOU BOTH! I HOPE IT'S A BOY!" said Yuffie as she let herself into the room rudely. Yuffie carried a bottles and a glass. Behind her came Aerith holding a tray of breakfast for Kairi, Squall and Cloud laughing as they walked in, and Riku as he held more glasses.

"I'M SO HAPPY FOR YOU GUYS!" said Riku as he slapped Sora's back. Kairi started to shake as she watched everyone come into the room nosily. "I can't…. believe…". She peered at her stomach. "I can't be pregnant," said Kairi. "Kairi, I love you and you're pregnant. I wish we could have gotten married first but…" said Sora before Kairi put two fingers to his lips to hush him. Kairi kissed Sora romantically to show how she was so happy. "I'm going to be a mother. I'm so happy," said Kairi.

"Aerith, is the baby healthy? Is it going to be okay? Why does it hurt so much to walk anymore? Is it going to be a boy or a girl?" asked Kairi as she covered herself up with her sheet. "You are the princess of Destiny Island. Your baby may come earlier than usual. You show early signs of pregnancy. It's going to be fine," said Aerith in one breath. Yuffie put the food tray on Kairi's lap. Yuffie handed everyone in the room, except Kairi, a wine glass filled with champagne. "Lets make a toast to the new joy that is coming into Sora and Kairi's life!" said Squall as he raised his glass in the air. Everyone joined in and started to celebrate because of the little joy that was coming into their lives.

Kairi started to eat her breakfast quickly because she was starving. "Calm down Kairi, your going to bust your stomach" joked Sora as he sipped at his champagne. Everyone started to leave the room when Aerith sat down next to Kairi on the bed. "Kairi, when did you and Sora… well you know?" said Aerith shyly. "It happened yesterday," said Kairi as she blushed. "This is very abnormal for anyone experiencing this at that early. I'm going to run some tests on you to make sure that everything is fine," said Aerith as she took out her laptop. "I thought you said that my baby is going to be fine?" said Kairi nervously.

"Its not your baby that I'm worried about, its you" said Aerith sadly.

I hope you like this chapter a lot! Please RR!

Okay I changed like some of the way people were talking. I don't get how you guys could actually like my story its like full of evilness xD


	2. FEELING BETTER

"What do you mean me?" said Kairi surprised. "I'm worried how the stress of the baby might affect you. Your body seems to be stressed out so much that you can't even walk. This is only the first stage of pregnancy, I know that this pain will get worse the closer you get to having your baby" said Aerith as she continued to type on her laptop. "I care if my baby is okay. I know that I will have to go through a lot of stress but I want to have this baby. If I have to feel a lot of pain, then I will take it. I love my baby even though I don't even know it," said Kairi.

Aerith smiled sweetly as she continued to type on her laptop. Aerith expected that response from Kairi. "Okay, I want you to start trying to walk. I know it hurts but I want you to try to put small amounts of pressure on your feet" said Aerith as she took out a small box from under the bed. Aerith opened the box and inside was a pair of pink shoes. "What are those?" said Kairi as she stared at the box. "These are special shoes which I designed for special training in kickboxing," said Aerith as she slipped the shoes onto Kairi's feet.

"KICKBOXING?" said Kairi surprised. Aerith gave her a look that expressed "shut-up". "Anyway, these shoes can increase and decrease the amount of force and pressure that is put on your feet. These can make you float in the air momentarily," said Aerith as she continued to type.

"COOL!" said Kairi cheerfully. Kairi searched for a switch on the shoes. "Oh no, there's nothing on the shoes themselves, you have to turn it on by voice. I'm trying to set the shoes by making them listen to your voice only. Oh, I'm finished!" said Aerith as she closed her laptop. "Kairi, when you want them to turn on, I want you to just say ON. When you want them to turn on say OFF. When you want them to ascend, you say FLY. When you want them to descend you say FALL," said Aerith.

"ON!" said Kairi as she put here legs on the floor by the bed. Kairi stood up on the floor. "It doesn't hurt anymore. It feels normal!" said Kairi happily. "FLY" sad Kairi. Kairi ascended slightly off of the ground.

"This is great! I have to go and show Sora!"

"Wait!"

Sora sat down in a comfy chair. Sora could smell the flowers that were adorned all over the room. All Sora could think about was his child. He was happy that he was going to be a father, but worried that he would be a bad father. 'I want to be as good as my dad was' thought Sora to himself. The door opened in a flash and in came Kairi. She ran up to Sora and jumped on him. Sora was knocked out of his chair as he stared at the mother of his child.

"Kairi you can walk!" said Sora excitedly. Kairi dove ontop of Sora and started hugging him to death. "Kairi… Kairi… I cant breath" Sora started to turn blue."Aerith gave me shoes that took the pain off of my feet, I can finally walk" said Kairi as she continued hugged Sora. Aerith came running in the room to check on Kairi. "Kairi, you can't wear those shoes all of the time. I want you to be able to walk without them soon. When your able to walk, I'll let you go home" said Aerith as she started to walk back to Kairi's room.

Kairi and Sora started to run to Riku's room. Riku was in the shower and was humming to himself the theme of "Simple and Clean". Sora and Kairi ran into Riku's room. "Riku! Where are you?" said Sora as he searched for Riku around the room. Riku, surprised at hearing Sora's voice, came out of the bathroom with a towel wrapped around his waist. Riku's muscles were exposed and his long silver hair seemed to look even more beautiful when it was wet. "Kairi! You can walk!" said Riku as he ran up to Kairi and gave her a hug. "Aerith gave me some shoes that help me walk," said Kairi as she showed the boys how she can ascend and descend.

Sora walked Kairi back to her bedroom. "Kairi, I was thinking. When you are finally well, I want to marry you" said Sora as he held Kairi's hand. "S…Sora" said Kairi surprised. Kairi started to cry as Sora hugged her. "Sora, you make me so happy. I'm going to be a mother and a wife soon" said Kairi as she walked into her room and closed the door behind her. Sora walked back to his room as the happy Kairi thought about how the wedding would be.

The castle seemed to sleep peacefully after all of the excitement that had happened. Kairi was dreaming about the first time she and Sora met.

Young Kairi sat on the sand as she watched the waves. 'Their so beautiful' thought Kairi. Kairi seemed lonely as she felt the sun's hot rays hit her skin. Kairi's red hair, that barely touched her shoulders, shinned. A boy about the age of 5 came out onto the sand and sat next to Kairi. "Hi, my name is Sora," said the boy cutely. His big red cheeks stood out as he tried to talk to Kairi. "My name is Kairi. I just got here. Will you be my friend?" said Kairi shyly. "Of course, we'll become good friends. Do you want to meet more friends?" said Sora. He stood up and reached his hand to help Kairi up. Kairi smiled as she sensed the kindness that Sora was trying to give her. "Okay!" said Kairi as she held Sora's hand. Sora held Kairi's hand as they walked toward the small island connected with a bridge.

I KNOW THAT THIS CHAPTER WAS SHORT…. I'M SORRY…. I HOPE U LIKE THE STORY SO FAR! PLEASE RR!

sigh this chapter was REALLY short. But it still seemed longer then the other chapters xX well there weren't that many mistakes here and I tweaked some of the sentences again.


	3. RETURNING HOME

I HAVE TO WRITE MORE! SCHOOL'S BEEN SO HECTIC THAT I DON'T HAVE ANY TIME TO WRITE ANYMORE! I HOPE U LIKE THIS CHAPTER! SORRY, IT'S GOING TO BE A SHORT CHAPTER. HERE WE GO:

Two weeks had passed so quickly. It was finally time for Sora, Kairi, and Riku to go home. The group boarded their Gummi ship as they said good-bye to their friends. "Bye Aerith, I'll do everything you told me too!" said Kairi as she waved and boarded the ship.

Kairi sat next to Riku in the back seat as Sora drove the Gummi Ship. Riku stared out the window and gazed at the stars. "Riku, do you remember when we all met?" said Kairi. "Of course Kairi!"

Little Riku swayed his little sword back and forth. He tried to practice as he waited for his best friend, Sora. Sora crossed the wooden bridge as he held Kairi's tiny hand. "Riku! I have someone for you to meet," said Sora. Riku turned around and his eyes met Kairi's. Riku blushed at the sight of Kairi. "Hi, my name is Riku," said Riku shyly. "Hello, my name is Kairi. I'm very happy to meet you," said Kairi as she smiled sweetly. "Come on, let's go and play in the water!" screamed Sora.

Sora jumped off the small Island and landed safely in the water. "COME ON RIKU! COME ON KAIRI!" said Sora as he swam around. Riku started to run to the edge of the small island. "Aren't you coming Kairi?" said Riku. "I… I… I'm too scared to jump," said the shameful Kairi. Riku grabbed Kairi's hand and brought her to the edge. "Don't worry, you'll be safe with me" said Riku.

The small Gummi ship landed on the island's soft white sand. Sora held Kairi's hand as they stepped down onto the beach. "Yeah! We're back home!" cheered Kairi. Kairi, Sora, and Riku walked over to Riku's house.

The silver haired boy's house was very neat. "Wow Riku, I didn't believe you were the super clean type," said Sora laughing. "Maybe you should teach Sora for me!" Riku and Kairi laughed at the pouting Sora. Sora and Kairi sat down on a couch. Riku brought out drinks for everyone and joined them in sitting. "Did the trip make you tired?" asked Riku. "I'm fine. When I go home I'll try some of the stuff that Aerith taught me," said Kairi. Kairi left the room and went to the bathroom.

"What are you going to tell your parents and Kairi's parents?" said Riku. "I never thought about it," said Sora. "WHAT! Don't you think they're going to be a LITTLE mad that their daughter is pregnant?" asked Riku. "I guess I'll tell Kairi's parents first, I rather get the hard things done now," said Sora depressed. Kairi came out of the bathroom. "What's going on?"

"I was thinking how we are going to break the news to my and your parents" said Sora. Kairi seemed to freeze.

"Why do we have to tell them about this now" said Kairi trembling.

"We should tell them. Their going to notice when you um, change physically" said Sora.

"I'll just tell them that I gained weight!" .

"Don't worry, I'll be there when you guys tell them. I promise they won't react in a VERY bad way" said Riku as he held Kairi's shaking hand. "Alright, we'll tell them tomorrow" said Kairi. "Why tomorrow?" said Sora.

"Because I want at least ONE good day of being pregnant on this Island" said Kairi.

SOOOOO SORRY… IT WAS REALLY SHORT… I HOPE YOU LIKE IT! I WILL TRY TO POST AS MUCH AS I CAN! PLEASE RR! (You don't have to, but PLEASE!) XD

sigh this chapter was really short xX well sry about the lateness of this update my internet was acting up and my computer almost died oO


	4. TELLING THE PARENTS 1

YOUR REVIEWS HAVE MADE ME SOOOO HAPPY. Thanks to LadyComplicated, Moogleluber, KHgirl, etc. You guys have really made me want to continue this Fanfiction. On with the chapter:

Kairi lay on her side of the bed next to Sora. The princess could not sleep. She was very worried about what would happen tomorrow. She sighed softly, not to wake up Sora, and got out of bed. Kairi walked outside to the beach. She sat down on the soft sand. 'I remember waking up right here' thought Kairi.

It was early in the morning. Young Kairi lay unconscious on the ground. The big sun was shinnying her small body on. She opened her eyes slowly and only took a glimpse of her surroundings. Again her eyes closed for its slumber and everything turned black.

(This is in the library room that is shown in a small KH movie!)

Kairi opened her eyes and above her stood a man and a woman. Kairi got up; this caused the man and woman to jump. "She's alive thank god, she's alive" said the woman. "I knew she wasn't dead," said an old woman. The old woman touched Kairi's hand and smiled. "Do you have a name sweet child?" said the old woman sweetly. Kairi could only think of the word Kairi. "Kairi" said Kairi. "What a beautiful name for such a beautiful girl" said the man as he laughed. The woman grabbed Kairi's hand and helped her up. "Do you have any parents?" said the woman.

"Parents…Parents…" whispered Kairi. "I know, we'll be your parents," said the man. "My name is Ken, but you can call me Daddy," said Ken. Ken had black dreadlocks. He was very tall and was about 20 years old. "My name is Sakura, but you can call me Mommy," said Sakura. Sakura had very long red hair (that strangely matched Kairi's) that was tied in a high ponytail. Sakura was medium height and about 19 years old.

"Are you sure that you want to raise this child, you are both very young" said the old woman. "Ms. Saki, we will raise Little Kairi the best way we can," said Sakura. "Fine, you are now her parents" said Ms. Saki. "Little Kairi, my name is Ms. Saki. I want you to give a lot of respect to your parents. Promise me that you will grow up to become a elegant lady," said Ms. Saki cheerfully. "I… Promise!" said Kairi happily. Sakura and Ken grabbed Kairi's hands and started to walk outside with her.

The next morning came quickly. Sora awoke and got up. He noticed that Kairi was not in the bed. 'Kairi?' thought Sora. He went to the bathroom to check if she was there. He ran outside, worried and full of fear, and to his surprise Kairi was laying on the sand sleeping peacefully. "Kairi, you'll get sick if you sleep outside like this" whispered Sora as he carried Kairi up the stairs. Kairi woke up and saw that Sora was carrying her. "Sorry that I woke you. You shouldn't be sleeping outside like that, you could get sick," said Sora. Kairi laughed and wrapped her arms around Sora's neck.

Sora and Kairi started to walk toward Kairi's parents house. Sora walked up to the door and was about to knock, but Kairi stopped him. "What's wrong Kairi?" asked Sora. "I'm just worried, I don't want to disappoint my parents. When I first met them, Ms. Saki made me promise to become an elegant lady and to always respect them," said Kairi. "Why are you worrying. You are an elegant lady," said Sora as he held her hand. Kairi nodded and Sora knocked on the door.

Ken opened the door. "Hello Kairi, Hello Sora" said Ken. He hugged Kairi and smiled. Sora and Kairi walked inside and saw Sakura sitting on the couch, reading. "Kairi!" said Sakura as she hugged her child. "What's the special occasion, you usually don't visit a lot," said Sakura joking. "Kairi's mom, Kairi's dad, you might want to sit down before we tell you something" said Sora. The light browned hair boy was becoming a little nervous. Ken sat next to Sakura and awaited Sora and Kairi's news. "Well, Kairi's kind of… um… well… she's kind of… um," said Sora. "What is it, is she sick, funny, evil, mean, what?" said Sakura. "I'm… pregnant," said Kairi.

Ken and Sakura just stared at Kairi. Sakura got up and walked toward her daughter. "YOUR PREGNANT! OH MY GOD! My baby is going to have a baby," said Sakura angrily. "Don't tell me that Sora's the father!" said Ken. "Yes… he is" whispered Kairi. Sakura and Ken were just in shock.

"Kairi, your… your… pregnant. Do you know the pain and hardships that you're going to have to go thru?" asked Sakura.

"MOTHER, YOU DON'T EVEN KNOW!" said Kairi angrily. Kairi grabbed Sora's hand and led him outside.

I'm sorry to all the people who wanted the parents to be happy about this. I never said the age of Riku, Sora, or even Kairi. Well, Riku's about 21 and Sora's like 20 and Kairi's like 19.

Changed Ken the parent's age so that it matched Sora's. It seems to make more sense now so that Ken and Sakura were parents at the same time as Sora and Kairi.


	5. TELLING THE PARENTS 2

I'M TRYING TO WRITE AS MUCH AS POSSIBLE DURING MY SCHOOL BREAK. Oh yeah about the age, I didn't remember exactly how many years apart they all were so I had put Kairi as the youngest. I'm going to make Kairi turn 20 in the story.

Kairi stopped when she reached their house. Kairi sat down and started to cry. "Kairi, don't cry. Everything will get better. Your parents were just in shock. Don't worry everything will get better, I promise" said Sora as he hugged her. Kairi stopped crying and stood up. "Let's go and tell your parents," said Kairi as she grabbed Sora's hand.

Sora and Kairi arrived at Sora's family house. Inside Tetsu, Sora's dad, was sitting down napping. Sora walked into the kitchen and saw his mother cooking. "Sora dear!" said Nami. "Hi mom" said Sora nervous. "What's wrong, I can always tell when something is wrong with my baby," said Nami. Kairi entered the room and stood by Sora. "Hello Kairi dear. I haven't seen you in awhile, how is life treating you" said Nami. "Life is treating me, very well. But, me and Sora have to tell you something" said Kairi. "What is it dear?" asked Nami.

"Kairi's pregnant and I'm the father," said Sora.

Nami's eyes seemed to have lit up with joy. "OH MY GOD! I can't believe it. My baby is going to be a father. Kairi, I'm so happy for you!" said Nami excited. "Wait, were you planning this?" said Nami. "Um well… um…"said Sora and Kairi together. Nami ran to the living room and waked up her husband. "Tetsu! Tetsu! Wake up!" said Nami as she hit him. Tetsu woke up to a daze. "What's the matter Nami, oh look its Sora and Kairi!" said Tetsu. He got up and hugged Sora.

"Sora has to tell you something!" sang Nami. "What is it?" said Tetsu. "Well, Kairi's pregnant and I'm the father," said Sora. Tetsu hugged his son. "You're going to be a father!" said Tetsu happily. "Congratulations Kairi! How did your parents take it?" asked Tetsu. "They didn't take it very well, they hate the idea of me being pregnant" said Kairi shyly. Nami hugged Kairi. "I'm sorry dear, everything will be okay. Me and Tetsu will go over there right now and try to talk to them" said Nami.

Kairi and Sora walked to the Paopu (sorry if I spelled it wrong!) tree. Sora looked at the tree and noticed how it still looked the like the day he first laid eyes on it. Kairi started to dance around playfully. "Kairi, do you remember the fall festival?" said Sora.

(This is after everything, when everyone returned home from Kingdom Hearts)

Sora was helping his mom pass out food to everyone. He wore black pants and a black top. Sora was entirely bored as he kept serving the food to the people on the island. Kairi sat at a table alone, waiting for her mother. She wore a long red dress and her medium length red hair was up in pigtails. 'Where is she, she was suppose to meet me 10 minutes ago' thought Kairi. Sora walked by and saw Kairi. "Hey Kairi" said Sora. Kairi seemed to have cheered up when she saw him. Sora sat down and they started to talk. Music started to play (you guessed it, Simple and Clean). "May I have this dance?" said Sora. Kairi got up and they started to dance.

**You're giving me too many things**

**Lately you're all I need**

**You smiled at me and said,**

It seemed as if no one was on the island except them. Kairi held Sora's hand as they danced continuously.

**Don't get me wrong I love you**

**But does that mean I have to meet your father?**

**When we are older you'll understand**

**What I meant when I said "No,**

**I don't think life is quite that simple"**

**When you walk away**

**You don't hear me say please**

**Oh baby, don't go**

**Simple and clean is the way that you're making me feel tonight**

**It's hard to let it go**

Kairi started to hum the melody of the song. Sora smiled as they danced.

**The daily things that keep us all busy**

**Are confusing me**

**That's when you came to me and said,**

**Wish I could prove I love you**

**But does that mean I have to walk on water?**

**When we are older you'll understand**

**It's enough when I say so**

**And maybe some things are that simple**

Kairi started to sing the song to Sora. Sora joined and their voices sounded beautiful together.

**Hold me**

**Whatever lies beyond this morning**

**Is a little later on**

**Regardless of warnings the future doesn't scare me at all**

**Nothing's like before**

Kairi's lips started to go closer to Sora's as the song ended softly. Sora let go of Kairi and started to leave. "Um, I guess I have to go," said Sora as he started to jog away. "So...ra" whispered Kairi as she watched him leave.

Riku ran up to Sora and Kairi. "How did everything go?" asked the panting Riku. "Well, my parents took it well but Kairi's," said Sora before he was cut off. "My parents didn't take it well. Sora's mom and dad said they would talk to them about it but I'm still worried. I know my mom and dad are angry at me," said Kairi. She sat on the edge of the small island. Her feet dangled and swayed from side to side. "Don't worry, everything will be fine. In the end, they will except it," said Riku trying to comfort Kairi.

Kairi got up and jumped off of the island. "KAIRI!" screamed Sora and Riku. They ran to the edge and saw Kairi floating in the water safely. "You'll get hurt if you do that" said Sora. "I'm not going to get hurt, I use to do this all of the time!" said Kairi. Kairi's feet started to spark. "Sora, my shoes are sparking," said Kairi. Sora reached his hand and tried to grab Kairi's Kairi started to sink under the water. "SORA! RIKU!" screamed Kairi as she went under. Riku and Sora dove into the water and tried to grab Kairi. Riku grabbed Kairi's hand and pulled her to the top. "Are you okay Kairi?" said Riku as he continued to hold her hand. "I'm fine, I just need to take these shoes off, they keep making me sink," said Kairi. Sora carried Kairi to the beach and took off her shoes.

"Will you be able to walk?" asked Sora. "I'll try to, If I can't then I'm going to have to stay bedridden for awhile" said Kairi sadly. "I thought the shoes were water-proof," said Kairi. Sora helped Kairi up but Kairi fell down in pain. Sora picked Kairi up as Riku grabbed her shoes. "I'm going to see if I can fix these, I'll come over to your house and tell you if I could," said Riku as he started to leave.

I HOPE U LIKE THIS CHAPTER. IT TOOK ME AWHILE TO WRITE, AND I'LL TRY MY BEST TO WRITE AS MUCH AS POSSIBLE. THIS STORY SEEMS TO BE PACED A LITTLE SLOW SO AFTER ABOUT 2 CHAPTERS, I'M GOING TO CHANGE IT TO BE FASTER. PLEASE RR!

muhahaha!


	6. PARENT REUNION

Riku walked up the stairs to Sora's house. He knocked continuously but no one answered. 'Come on Sora, come on Kairi' thought Riku. The door opened slowly and in the doorway stood Sora. Sora wore black boxers and was topless. "Good morning Riku" said Sora cheerfully. "Where's Kairi?" asked Riku. "She's still sleeping. Not wearing the shoes made her very tired," said Sora as he and Riku sat on the couch. "I managed to fix the shoes for her" said Riku.

"Sora" said Kairi. "What is it?" screamed Sora. "I want to take a bath," said Kairi. "I'll be right back Riku, I have to go and carry her" said Sora. Riku put his feet up and started to relax. The doorbell rang and Riku got up and answered it. "Hell-" said Riku before he noticed who is was. Ken and Sakura stood in the doorway. "Hello Riku, we came to speak to Kairi," said Sakura. "Well um, she's sleeping and she can't come to the door. Well bye now" said Riku. He tried to close the door but Ken kept it open with his hand. "We are willing to wait until she is awake," said Ken. Riku led them to the living room and they all sat down.

"So, you came to talk to Kairi about her being pregnant?" asked Riku. "Yes, we have to discuss some things with her" said Sakura. Sakura's long red hair was put up into a high bun. Ken's dreads were pulled back in a low ponytail. Riku felt uncomfortable around them. Kairi's parent's usual happy outlook seemed to have faded.

Sora came into the room carrying Kairi. Kairi and Sora were both shocked to see Ken and Sakura. "Um, hi mom hi dad" said Kairi as Sora put her on the couch. Sora joined her and sat down. "Kairi we are sorry that we acted very mean the other day, but we were just in shock that our baby was going to have a baby," said Sakura. "Will you accept your grandchild?" said Kairi. "I am sorry Kairi but no. We want you to have an abortion, it will be better for your future" said Ken. Kairi looked shocked about the mean thing that her parents had said to her. "How dare you tell me what to do with my child? I'm going to raise it and it will never see you!" said Kairi. "Ken and Sakura, we will raise this child. We are old enough to make our own decisions. If you do not except it then maybe you should leave us and our baby alone," said Sora.

Sakura looked frustrated at Sora. "I'm sorry that I have to do this Kairi, I disown you from my family" said Ken. "Father… I am happy at your removal of me, I wouldn't want to stay in a family that would hate their own daughter's feelings," said Kairi.

Many hours had passed since that encounter. Kairi and Sora sat together on the beach. "Kairi, I know that you feel strangely about the baby and that you hate your parents right now. I want you to go and talk to them," said Sora. "No, they'll just say that they are right and that I shouldn't have the baby," said Kairi angrily. Sora put his arm around Kairi. "Come one Kairi, if you don't you'll be sorry. Deep down you love your parents," said Sora. Kairi just stared at the ocean. "Stay here, I'll be right back" said Sora.

Sora knocked on Sakura and Ken's door. Sakura opened the door and seemed sad at who was at it. "Hello Sora, why are you visiting?" said Sakura as she led him to the living room. "About what happened this morning, why don't you want Kairi to have this baby?" asked Sora. "She's too young, she'll mess up the baby's life," said Ken. "Weren't you guys the same age as us when you took care of Kairi?" asked Sora. "Um… Well… That's different you see, we were-" said Ken before he was cut off. "You were the same as us. Weren't your parents mad at your decision, but they still stood by you and helped you," said Sora. "You don't get it. It was so hard to take care of a child at that young age, I don't want Kairi or you to go thru what we did" said Sakura.

"But there were many rewards to going thru that trouble. You had a beautiful daughter who loves you and could never love anyone more," said Sora. "Kairi might be the wrong parents and ruin the baby's life," said Ken. "Kairi is not the only one who will raise her, I'll be there to help her. Kairi won't be alone in this raising of the child," said Sora. "Alright then, I guess you both are going to be wonderful parents. I hope Kairi can forgive us," said Sakura sadly. "I can forgive, but it would be easier if you gave me a hug" said Kairi as she stretched her arms out. Sakura got up and gave her baby a hug. "I'm so sorry Kairi," said Sakura and Ken. "Well Sora, I guess you and Kairi are going to get married," said Ken

"I was planning on marrying Kairi after the baby is born because Kairi is in a lot of stress because of the baby" said Sora. "What kind of stress?" asked Sakura. "I can't walk without wearing these certain shoes that a friend of mine gave me," said Kairi. "I'll go and ask Ms. Saki if she can figure out why you are going under all of this stress," said Sakura.

Kairi wrapped her arms around Sora and kissed him. "You fixed everything with my parents. Thank you so much!" said Kairi cheerfully.

didnt change anything really.


	7. SURPRISE FROM SORA TO KAIRI

SO HAPPY ABOUT HOW MY STORY IS GOING SO FAR. I HOPE YOU LIKE THIS CHAPTER. THE END ISN'T NEAR BUT I AM GOING TO HAVE TO MAKE AN ANOUNCEMENT. I WILL HAVE MULTIPLE ENDINGS TO THIS STORY. THERE WILL BE AT LEAST 2 ENDINGS BUT THEY ARE GOING TO BE VERY DIFFERENT. Oh, this chapter will be VERY short because I wanted to have an entire separate chapter for what is coming next. WELL, ENOUGH WITH MY RAMBLING, HERE'S MOTHER KAIRI, CHAPTER 7!

It had been 5 months into Kairi's pregnancy. Kairi sat down on the couch and tried to relax. Kairi's usual shape was replaced with a new Kairi. Kairi's middle length red hair had grown to down the middle of her back. Kairi didn't bother to cut it because she thought it made her look more mature. Kairi's stomach had gotten bigger also. Kairi wore a light red shirt that couldn't fit over her stomach. Kairi wore pink pants and her pink special shoes. Kairi sighed as she waited for Sora. "Sora" called Kairi. There was no answer. Kairi got up and started to walk around. 'I thought Sora was home by now. He said he had a surprise for me and I can't wait' thought Kairi. Kairi lay on the couch and waited.

Riku walked thru the door and started to look for Kairi. "Hey Kairi, where's Sora" asked Riku. "He was supposed to be here by now. He said he had a surprise for me" said Kairi excited. "That's nice, I haven't visited in awhile so how is everything going?" said Riku. "Everything is fine, there haven't been anything wrong with me or my baby. My parents are helping me out a lot" said Kairi. "That's great, well I have to go. I'm leaving to meet King Mickey tomorrow" said Riku. "You're leaving? Well I hope you have fun. Hey! Maybe me and Sora can come?" said Kairi. "That would be great. When you see Sora ask him for me okay" said Riku as he left.

Sora rushed to his house. Sora had been to five different flower shops in search for special flowers. 'I hope Kairi likes it' thought Sora cheerfully. Sora finally made it to his house. He slipped in the house quietly. "Hi Kairi" said Sora as he sat down next to her. Sora gave Kairi a bouquet of flowers. Kairi looked in amazement at them. There were five different colors. They were red, blue, pink, yellow, and green. "I love them so much! Thank you" said Kairi as she gave Sora a big hug. "Were did you get the money to buy them?" asked Kairi. "I started to work for Cid at his Gummi ship shop in Traverse Town. That's why I would sometimes come home late," said Sora.

"Riku is going to visit King Mickey and he asked us to join him. Are you not to busy so that we could go?" asked Kairi. "Of course not! Let's start packing now," said Sora.

THAT WAS SOOOO SHORT! SO SORRY BUT I WANTED TO MAKE THE NEXT CHAPTER BE PERFECT WITHOUT MAKE IT RAMBLING ON. ANYWAY, I WOULD LIKE TO THANK ALL OF THE REVIEWERS WHO GAVE A COMPLAMENTS AND ADVICE ON MY FANFICTION!

Love you all,

Cheyanne

didnt change anything, I LUV ALL MY REVIEWERS!


	8. A LITTLE TRIP, A LITTLE TROUBLE

The sun shinnied in on Sora and Kairi's bedroom. Kairi lay on the bed sleeping while Sora sat up reading. Sora looked at the clock and saw that it read, '6:30 am'. "Kairi, you have to wake up now. We have to meet Riku at 6:30" said Sora as he continued to read. Kairi lay motionless. "Kairi?" said Sora. Kairi started to move but pulled the cover over her head. "Kairi! You have to get up!" said Sora. "What time is it?" moaned Kairi. "Its 6:30, we have to meet Riku at 7:00" said Sora. Kairi took the cover off of her face and headed for the bathroom.

Kairi entered the bathroom and started the shower. Kairi took of her pink bunny nightgown and entered the shower. The warm water woke Kairi up and she started to relax. Kairi started to smile when she saw a tiny bluebird perched on the windowsill. The bird had a blue body that was covered with white spirals. Kairi reached her hand out to greet it and it jumped on her hand. "I'll call you Spiral," said Kairi as she laughed.

Sora carried the suitcases down to the beach. "Kairi! Come on" screamed Sora. Sora was wearing a blue top and blue jeans. Kairi ran to Sora holding Spiral in her hand. Kairi wore a pale pink dress that went down to her knees. "What's that?" asked Sora as he tried to touch Spiral. "It's a little bird that was sitting on the bathroom windowsill, I called him Spiral" said Kairi excited. "I don't think we should bring him with us, he might get lost when we go to see King Mickey" said Sora. "Okay, I leave him here" said Kairi. "Bye Spiral, promise me that you will come back to me" said Kairi.

Riku, Sora, and Kairi flew through space on their way to King Mickey. Kairi sat in the back with Riku as Sora drove the Gummi ship. "So, how come you wanted to see King Mickey?" asked Kairi. "I wanted to ask him abou-" said Riku before he was cut off. The ship stopped suddenly and started to rock. "We're under attack," said Sora as he looked back at Riku. Riku took out his sword and took an air tank. "Come on Sora" said Riku as he exited the ship. "Kairi, can you take the controls over for me?" asked Sora. Kairi got up and ran to the controls. She grabbed the steering wheel and started to pilot the ship.

Sora joined Riku outside and an army of heartless was waiting for them. With them was a leader. He had long blonde hair and very dark skin. He was very tall and he wore a black suit. "Hello Riku, Hello Sora. Its so nice to meet you" said the Leader. "How do you know our names, and who are you?" asked Riku. "You don't know me at all? That's a shame I thought you would know" said The leader. "Just tell us your name already" said Sora. "My name is Keiji, I work for Maleficent" said Keiji.

Keiji had long brown hair that went down to his ankles. He was very tall and was very muscular. He seemed to be only a few years older than Riku and Sora. He wore a long black jacket and a red and black undershirt.

Riku and Sora looked shocked. "We killed her along time ago" said Riku. "I know, but she had a job for me to do and I will do it," said Keiji. Keiji gave the army of Heartless an order to attack.

Riku and Sora started to swing wildly at the hordes of heartless. Sora used Fira on the bigger ones while Riku just sliced the smaller ones.

Keiji walked around the huge battle and entered the Gummi ship. Kairi sat at the control panel and waited for Riku and Sora to come back. Keiji entered the room and stood behind Kairi. She continued to just look at the control panel; she hadn't noticed someone behind her. "Hello miss Kairi" said Keiji. Kairi jumped and turned around. "Who are you and what are you doing here," asked Kairi scared. "I've come to take you away, you comrades Sora and Riku are dead now. I wish that I had gotten here sooner but I was too late to save them," said Keiji. Kairi saw a knife on the ground and put it behind her back before Keiji could see it. "Come on Kairi, do you want to see them?" asked Keiji. Kairi stabbed Keiji in the arm and started to run. She ran into the small bedroom part and hid in the closet. "I'm going to kill her" said Keiji. He walked into the small bedroom and looked for Kairi. "Where are you, I won't hurt you that much if you come out right now" said Keiji. Kairi stood still in the closet, not making a sound.

Sora struck the last enemy and sat on the floor. "I'm tired," said Sora, as he lay there motionless. "Come on, lets go to Kairi now" said Riku as he helped Sora up. "Where is Keiji?" asked Sora. "No!" said Riku as he started to run for the ship.

Riku and Sora entered the ship and started for the control panel room. Kairi wasn't there so Riku started for the small bedroom. Riku saw Keiji tying up Kairi's hands. Riku struck Keiji from behind and Keiji was knocked out cold. Riku cut Kairi's ties off and Kairi hugged Riku. "Thank you, I thought you guys would never come and find me," said Kairi.

King Mickey sat at his throne aside his wife, Minnie. "Riku is suppose to come here today, right?" said Minnie as she sat quietly. "Of course Minnie. He said that Sora and Kairi were coming over with him" said King Mickey.

Riku landed the ship in the huge grass field. "WE'RE HERE!" said Kairi excited. "Oh yeah, you've never been here before have you Kairi" said Sora. "Yeah, I only met King Mickey once but I don't remember what he looked like".

(This is after they come to the world)

King Mickey sat at his desk. Riku came into the room and joined him. The night sky cast a shadow on Riku's face and moon silver hair. "So Riku, I called you over here to talk to you about the princess. 3 of the princesses have been kidnapped. I'm worried about the others," said King Mickey sadly. "This is terrible news. Kairi was almost taken today by a man named Keiji" said Riku. "What did he look like, all of the witness say that he was a tall man-"

"With long brown hair". King Mickey was in shock. "You must not tell Kairi that she is in danger. I want you guys to stay here for as long as you can" said Mickey. "Kairi is pregnant and she can't stay here. She has to be home when the baby is going to be born".

"There's something that I didn't tell you about the kidnapper. He used to live on Destiny Island"

WHOA… I'VE GOTTEN A LOT OF REVIEWS AND I'M FLATTERED THAT YOU WOULD ACTUALLY TAKE THE TIME TOO. Thanks for the help and the support. I might be starting a new fan fiction soon that will be about kingdom hearts. anyway, see you in the next chapter of mother kairi!

the ending was evila. yet now that im finsihed correcting its time for the new chapter!


	9. Sry Readers xX

Okay I know all of you have been wondering why I haven't updated on my story in awhile. Well I'm sorry that I haven't, my story is going to continue don't think it has stopped. I've decided to go back and correct and errors. When I finish I will upload the new chapter. Sorry for all this trouble. puts up shield please don't send me hate reviews xx.


	10. LETS LEAVE

Okay yes I know you've been waiting for me to present the new chapter. Again I am sorry for the wait and I promise to try to update sooner! well here ya go!

3 months had passed since that conversation. As King Mickey had wanted, Sora and Kairi remained at the castle. They were both still unaware of the danger they were in. As Kairi's pregnancy neared its end, King Mickey realized that they would have to go back home soon.

Kairi lay next to Sora in the massive castle garden. "We're going to have to leave soon" said Sora as he stroked her hair. "I know, I love staying here but I miss my parents and Its nearing the end soon" The two continued to chat about when they should announce that they were leaving.

Watching over them was a concerned King Mickey. Up in his quarters he gazed at them through his window. 'I wish they would not go home. I don't trust that when their at home they'll be safe' Mickey sat down and tried to relax. 'Sigh, everything will be fine'

Knock…Knock…Knock. A worker continued to knock until King Mickey answered the door. "Your highness, your highness! Your spy has come back! Your spy has come back!" Walking down the stairs in a rush, King Mickey followed the worker into the main hall.

Blonde hair covered her blood-shot eyes. Her face full of scratches and bruises that was even worse that her clothes that were torn and dirty. King Mickey stared in disgust at his spy. "What has happened Nimi?" said King Mickey as he ran over to her. "….sir, I found out information… I fo-" Nimi fell into King Mickey's arms.

Upstairs Nimi lay unconscious in bed. "What is wrong with her?" asked the sad King. "Well she seems to be under a lot of stress, I wonder what could have happened to her that made her feel this bad" King Mickey left the room where the doctor still looked over Nimi.

Dinner seemed to come soon as night fell on the castle. Everyone sat at the long gold table in the middle of the dining hall. The room was very quiet as everyone ate.

"So Kairi, how are you feeling dear?" asked Queen Minnie. Everyone seemed relieved that the uncomfortable silence was broken. "I'm fine, thanks for asking" Kairi looked at Sora as though sending him the message 'THIS IS THE TIME TO SAY WE'RE LEAVING!'

"Well it's almost time for Kairi to well, have the baby. We were thinking of leaving soon"

"How soon? Like in a week?"

"Well, tomorrow morning" Sora saw King Mickey hesitate to answer. "Fine, I'll prepare for you to leave tomorrow"

When everyone was supposed to be asleep, King Mickey walked up to Riku's door. "Riku, Riku open up, its Mickey"

Riku opened the door and let Mickey inside. "You're worried aren't you? You're worried that something will happen to them on the way home or even at home" said Riku as he continued to pack his stuff. "Yes I am, Already many of the other princesses have disappeared there's only a few of them left. I can't help but worry about the safety of Kairi." Riku stopped what he was doing and sat down. "Has there been any news from Nimi? I know she returned today but is she okay?"

Mickey explained how she was unconscious and it didn't seem that she would be waking up for awhile. "This seems bad, she might have some crucial information" Silence fell over the room for awhile. "I'm a little worried myself because of the power of our foe. How could he have command over the heartless that well? It's so mysterious" said Riku as he started to pack again. "I don't want to worry Kairi or Sora. They have enough stress as it is" said Mickey as he looked at the rising sun. "Well look at that, It's already morning. I guess I've got to get some sleep, you should as well" said Riku as King Mickey left the room.

Everyone stood by the gummi ship ready to leave. "Goodbye! Thanks for letting us stay, It was a wonderful time" said Kairi as she waved to everyone. "It was great having you, I'll miss you all! Have a safe trip home" said Donald and Goofy.

Only an hour after they had left, King Mickey walked toward Nimi's room. 'They should be still on their way home now' King Mickey sat by Nimi on the bed and started to watch her. Soft gray eyes peered up at King Mickey. "Nimi your okay! That's great" cheered King Mickey. Nimi stared in horror at King Mickey. "Your majesty, I have very important information for you! Something about the enemy" said Nimi before she was silenced my King Mickey. "You can tell me later, you need your rest."

"BUT KEIJI HAS ALL OF THE OTHER PRINCESSES; HE'S GOING TO TARGET PRINCESS KAIRI!"

I will luv you all for eva if you pressy that button right down there!


	11. WHERE ARE WE?

Here's the next chapter! I hope you all like it

Riku drove the gummi ship while Sora and Kairi sat in the back. "Are you guys still awake?" asked Riku as he turned around. Kairi rested her head on Sora's shoulder as Sora just stared out the window.

'Boom…Boom…Boom' missiles fly through the air. As they grazed the top and bottom of the gummi ship Sora, Riku, and Kairi fell on the floor. "What's happening?" asked Sora as he ran up to the control area. "Someone's attacking us. We don't have any weapons on this ship" Riku drove the ship and tried his best to dodge the missiles.

Kairi's eyes widened in horror as a black ship went alongside the gummi ship.

Riku opened his eyes as he lay on the dark floor.

"Where are we?"

Trying to get up he noticed Sora on the ground. "Sora wake up! Sora!" screamed Riku as he ran over to his friend. Sora opened his eyes and looked into Riku's. "What happened?" Sora got up and started to look around. "I don't know, I remember driving" said Riku as he started searching the walls for a door.

"Wait, we were attacked! Oh my god, where's Kairi?" Sora looked at Riku in shock. "No, she must have been taken; we need to get out of here now!" Riku finally found a doorknob. "Aww, it's locked. Sora do you have a pin or something?" Sora fumbled through his pocket and pulled out a pink heart clip. '…Kairi…"

Sora and Riku ran down the hallway until they reached a small bedroom. "Kairi doesn't seem to be here, come on Riku lets go" Riku stood his ground as he stared at the pictures that lay on the dresser. A picture of every single princess lay on the dresser. "A picture of every princess is here" Riku picked up the picture of Ariel. "Riku, what are you looking at?" asked Sora as he walked over to his friend. "They're, they're all looking at that wall" said Riku as he walked over to the wall. A single picture of Keiji lay on the wall. Riku lifted the picture off of the wall and threw it on the bed. "Riku what are you doing? We need to find Kairi" said Sora as he lifted the picture off of the bed. "But I am looking for her. The pictures are all looking here, there has to be something here!" Riku started to feel around the large wall until his hand went right through it. "What the?" Sora looked in shock as Riku started his way into the wall. "Sora this is the way, follow me" as he put out his hand to Sora. Sora grabbed his friend's hand and entered through the wall.

Inside the room to where Riku and Sora entered, was a massive amount of bookshelves. Each shelf filled with books leaving no space for anything else. The walls were covered with windows that were hidden behind curtains.

Sora followed Riku as they explored the library. "I think we might have come the wrong way". Sora tried to stop Riku from walking any further.

"No, you have both come to the right place" as the voice faded, a new figure joined Sora and Riku in the library.

"Hello gentlemen" said Keiji as a he rested his hands on the shoulders of Riku and Sora. Riku aimed for Keiji with a round house kick but was blocked easily. "Now, Now you don't want to start a fight" a small smile spread across his face as he sat down. "Where are we? What do you want from us? Why did you take Kairi?" blurted Sora as he stared deep into the eyes of his enemy.

"So many questions you want to know the answers of. I'm deeply sorry but I can only answer one of them. Its not you that I want, its Kairi."

"What?"

"I guess you both aren't that clever now are you. I want Kairi solely because she is a princess and I need the princesses. I can't believe you both couldn't figure that out. I'm shocked at how foolish you've both become"

"How do you know us?" asked Sora. A smile grew upon Keiji's face. "You mean to tell me that you've never heard of me? I feel insulted that you haven't heard of me. I mean I came from Destiny Island just…like…you" Keiji ran his fingers over a nearby bookshelf until he came back to a precious book.

"You…You can't be from Destiny Island! That's impossible" screamed Sora as he continued to look at Keiji.

"Ha, its funny how years fly by so fast. So fast that even the inhabitants of Destiny Island can forget what happened so long ago. It's really a shame how memories fade fast" Keiji opened the book and started flipping through pages. "Ah! Here is the precious picture that I've been looking for. Maybe this picture will show you that I once lived on Destiny Island"

On that single page was a picture of the beach on Destiny Island. A girl with long reddish hair was smiling. Hugging the little girl was a boy with short brown hair.

Sora and Riku walked up to the book to get a better look. "…Its Destiny Island… You really did come from Destiny Island" Sora stared shocked at Riku and Keiji.

While closing the book and placing it back on the shelf, Keiji sat back down. "I guess you've got many questions to ask me now. Who is that girl? When was I on Destiny Island? And all of that good nonsense"

"How did you get here if you once lived on Destiny Island? How did you leave on your own?" Sora and Riku asked together.

"You didn't think that when you guys disappeared and darkness flooded Destiny Island that this was the first time it happened? Well if you did then you're wrong, because chaos has come to our little home far to many times. I was just another time of chaos once again"

Keiji stood up and walked in front of Sora and Riku. "Well now that I've answered any questions you guys might have had, well maybe not all of them, I guess its time to continue that fight that you too started?" Keiji grinned and spread his arms out.

With a short laugh, the fight began.


	12. THE BATTLE

Riku went first to attack Keiji. While Keiji and Riku fought, Sora started shooting fire at Keiji. Even this so called foolproof tactics weren't enough to beat Keiji. While Riku continued to kick and punch at Keiji, Keiji just dodged them.

"You guys can't be seriously trying to hurt me with those worthless moves? I'm surprised at you; I thought you would bother be better fighters since you killed Ansem"

Sora dove at Keiji and tried to slash him with his key blade. A slight hint of blood seemed to fall from Keiji's cheek. While laughing hysterically, Keiji backed away from Riku and Sora. "Finally…Finally you actually hit me… THIS FEELS GREAT!" while screaming out the last few words, swords started of come out of Keiji's hands. Black droplets of blood ran down his arms as the swords finally made their way out.

The blade of the sword was small and tinted red. The handle was black and had carving on them. The swords were firmly clasped to Keiji's hands. "Now, where was I?"

Keiji swiftly ran behind Sora and slashed his back. "SORA!" Riku screamed as he tried to attack Keiji. "Its so funny how you try to fight me" said Keiji as he grabbed both of Riku's arms. While Sora lay on the floor trying to get up, Riku was being slashed all over his chest. "You blood smells so sweet, I wish you could bleed more" as Riku stared at Keiji in horror, Keiji threw Riku out of the window.

Sora got up in time and ran to the window just before Riku got away. As they both held hands, Sora tried to hoist Riku back into the ship. "Riku, hang on… DON'T LET GO!" Riku stared into Sora's eyes in horror as Keiji started walking toward Sora. "Sora let me go, he's coming!" Riku tried to get out of Sora's grasp. "No... I won't!"

"You have too... You have to for Kairi's sake" Riku finally got out of Sora's grasp and fell deeper into space.

"…Riku…"

Sora turned around and faced Keiji. "You…You MONSTER!" Sora started for Keiji but Keiji already moved from his path. "You're just too slow for me" Keiji pushed Sora onto the ground and pinned him to the floor. Sora tried to push him off but Keiji was a lot stronger.

"I guess I've won this battle. Your mine now"

okay kinda cliffhanger? Well the story's kinda progressing now (YAY!) and im trying to put more action but like im bad at that T-T well so far I luv all of u guys for reviewing and stuff cuz ur reviews really make me happy :D

Im trying to update faster cuz like when school starts im gonna have like no time for writing at all T-T but I will try to write more! And what helps me is ur reviews cuz they make me happy :D

What happens to Riku? You may be wondering… T-T it was even kinda sad for me when I made him go T-T well enough of my ranting…. .


End file.
